<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>the kirishimas by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28079877">the kirishimas</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Free!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Incest, M/M, Sibling Incest</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:40:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>576</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28079877</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>work about Ikuya and Natsuya.</p><p>some might have bp ikuya, some might not.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kirishima Ikuya/Kirishima Natsuya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>the kirishimas</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>questions about them.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Has your muse ever had sex before?</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Natsuya has had many sexual partners in his life, but Ikuyas first time was with his older brother.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Does your muse like to top?</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Natsuya loves to pound his younger brother into the mattress until he’s crying.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Does your muse like to bottom?</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ikuya loves it when his older brother’s cock stretches him open and fills him up perfectly as they fuck. He thinks they are made for each other.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Your muse’s favorite position?</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ikuya on his stomach, back arched perfectly, ass in the air.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>How often does your muse masturbate?</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They masturbate more often when they’re apart, often calling each other on the phone so they can hear the other person touch themselves.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>How long does it take your muse to hit climax, usually?</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ikuya cums first because Natsuya makes sure he cums first. He likes to overstimulate Ikuya after his first orgasm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Is your muse good with their hands?</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yes</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Is your muse loud in bed?</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Natsuya often covers Ikuyas mouth to keep him from making too much noise.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Does your muse have any specific kinks?</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ikuya sometimes wants to call Natsuya daddy, but he’s scared it would be weird. He enjoys being tied up and bound to the bed. He likes to be degraded as well, and Natsuya loves spanking and hitting him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Does your muse like to cuddle after sex? Anything else for aftercare?</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They like to cuddle while Natsuya cleans Ikuya up because Ikuya is too out of it to respond or do anything.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>How to tell your muse is horny?</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If Ikuya is horny he will tease his aniki by wearing his large shirts with nothing but panties or shorts underneath.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If Natsuya is horny he will become touchier and grab Ikuya’s ass and hips more often.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>How often does your muse have sex?</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They have as much sex as they can when they’re together before one of them has to leave again because they are long distances.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>What activity to do with them to get them relaxed and in the mood?</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Massages.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>How would they signal their partner that they are not into something during sex?</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They use safewords.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>How to tell that your muse needs comfort after or during sex?</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anytime Ikuya cries (which is a lot) during sex, Natsuya comforts him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Which sexual desire are they too embarrassed about to tell anyone? And in which situation would it be obvious enough to show?</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ikuya wants to try calling Natsuya daddy, rather than aniki. He’s scared that one day as Natsuya is fucking him, it will slip out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>How loud are they? Which one is the louder of the two?</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ikuya is louder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Which one is more likely to initiate?</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Natsuya.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Oral sex? Who is more likely to give/who is more likely to receive?</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ikuya enjoys choking on his brother’s cock.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Do they prefer to take their time or do they like quickies?</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Both.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Which one likes to tease the other?</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ikuya likes to tease Natsuya by acting cuter and more innocent.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Do they like to take it nice and slow or do they prefer to go fast and rough?</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fast and rough</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Favorite place to have sex?</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Any surface Natsuya can bend his brother over.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Which things do they enjoy especially when having sex?</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ikuya loves it when Natsuya plays and sucks on his nipples. He also loves his hair being forcefully pulled and when Natsuya treats him roughly.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>